


Better On You

by sugacariad (Iyatiku)



Series: Captain and Lionheart [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyatiku/pseuds/sugacariad
Summary: It was all beautiful, all of it, but not as beautiful as the boy scrunching his hands into his eyes sleepily in front of him.





	Better On You

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for now! I hope you've enjoyed so far, and I hope to be back with some more at some point.

Daichi used to think that there was nothing more beautiful than the smile of a winner, the vice grip of a teammate, because if there was anything Daichi loved, it was consistency. Even in loss, the wet smiles that accompanied tense bus rides home were among the most quietly beautiful things he could ever remember seeing. He didn’t really recognise them as beauty though, just things that tugged at the corner of his lips and filled his chest with a kind of light air; that intrigued him.

He didn’t think he really understood what beauty was until a Sunday morning in late fall. He looked at paintings and couldn’t see the substance, but he could look at Suga peeking out of his window wearing only a plaid shirt from his floor and a grey pair of boxer briefs, and see where it might be that painters found their muse.

It was just that Suga’s shoulders were a little narrow for the fit, and there may not be much more than a centimeter between them but somehow he looked so small, so delicate, the cotton hanging loosely from him in a way that reminded him of weeping willows. His hair was pressed back from his forehead, curling around his ears sweetly. And his voice, when he turned to smirk at him, was twice as deep with morning huskiness.

“It’s so quiet out there, it’s never this quiet outside my room at this time in the morning.”

“It is a Sunday.”

Suga shrugged, and stretched his arms up above his head. Daichi took the moment to appreciate how the thin slant of light from his parted blinds ran smoothly across his shoulder and down his back. He looked soft to touch, and he could almost smell him. The scent of body wash that was supposed to be strawberry but was in fact more like raspberries, and under that the sticky residue of sweat from a night cuddled up in a bed far too small for both of them at once. The playful twang of minty breath just before they’d fallen asleep. It was all beautiful, all of it, but not as beautiful as the boy scrunching his hands into his eyes sleepily in front of him.

And if he purposely reached for Suga’s hoodie when his boy was stepping into the shower, it was only because he appreciated the XL label and knew that if he ever wore something that drowned him so deeply in public he’d never hear the end of it. Suga on the other hand, could walk out in clothes two sizes too small and still draw eyes. He supposed it was something you had, or you didn’t, and he just…didn’t. But Suga’s wardrobe was a cacophony of sizes and shapes, and Daichi appreciated the way he could pull the hood up and tuck his nose into the neckline and breathe Suga in steadily until his boy stepped slowly into the room, still half naked, still wearing his shirt, the damp patches on his back and chest sticking to flatter his figure.

“That’s my favourite hoodie Sawamura-kun,” he scolded, but the hands wrapping themselves around his shoulders took on a different tone “but it looks good on you.”

“Touché.” He murmured, turning his face to smile brightly at him. “It smells like you, I like it.”

“Mmmm how about we do a swapsy? My wardrobe could always do with some more variety.”

Daichi fell sideways onto the bed, pulling his boy down on top of him with a yelp. “Only if you promise me one thing.” He said through the giggling and the swatting of hands, and eventually the breath mingling closely between their faces.

“Mmm?” Suga hummed, kissing his nose quickly.

“You wear it only for me.” He whispered, and quirked an eyebrow. Suga bit down on his bottom lip and nodded.

“Seems like a fair deal.”

“Good.”

“Good.”


End file.
